


tidal waves.

by hypnias



Series: Sorrows, Tales and Golden Apples [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Numbed emotions, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: The queen of the seas suffers from conflicting emotions towards Poseidon.





	tidal waves.

It hurts. This pain, this suffering, this…heartbreak.” 

The ocean is quiet, she awaits her husband’s return. For his warm embrace like he use to do. She lies on the ocean floor, watching her children swim by, and swim pass. The nymph gently grabs a fish and strokes it. All the fish could do was nothing, she smiles.

All she could do is just watch her husband’s sins unwrap with her very own eyes. She hated it, she hated this. The husband grabs another goddess breast, and all the wife could do was watch and smile.

“I love you, but hate you.”

The fish started to squirm as the queen started to stroke a bit too hard. Her nails grew longer digging deep into the fish. The fish tried to squirm some more, but the more it moved the deeper her claw sunk into it. The queen watches as her husband as he makes a beautiful creature of the harvest goddess. A smile formed on the goddess’ lips, as she did love the gift for the queen’s husband.

…How dare he make her feels these emotions! The fish was in pain as blood started to appear, the fish stopped moving. The ocean was starting to form waves, from mild waves to wild one, soon forming a whirlpool. She did not want to feel this way, she hated how these emotions felt. The queen understand that her husband was the king, but she just wanted to feel his embrace.

“How dare he…how FUCKING dare he!” the queen shouted.

The blood from the fish was fusing with her long white hair. A mixture of her tears and blood turn the sea into an uncontrollable whirlpool. The harvest goddess and the king look up to see the sea is wild and rapid. The king sighs and looks at his potential lover, and starts walking back to the sea. The queen was distraught, killing one of his children and for what. Seeing her husband embracing another goddess.

The queen had never felt this type of emotion before, but she never wants to feel anything like that ever again.

The ocean is calm again, the whirlpool is gone. The queen can feel her husband’s arms embrace her. The mixture of the water and her tears form, she wants to smile, she wants to hug back. But it’s like, she can’t feel anything anymore.

“I’m..numb.” she spoke.


End file.
